exiles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Showmen
Masters of show and persuasion, The Showmen can make anyone believe anything it is they want. They also do entertainment acts for money, or trade. Requirements Must have at least a 15 in Charisma and a 12 in Dexterity Specialized Tree There are three Classes that you can choose from, with one prestige class. Requirements for the prestige class are described in the class. The Bard Masters of the voice and music, Bards can use their musical talents to make even the most powerful of foes into a quivering smidgen of Jello or make even the weakest talent suddenly able to be worth at least 4 Platinum. You use magick to control the minds of even the strongest wills at a range since, let's be honest, you can use a sword, but mainly to chop a rather large carrot The Jester An ability like no other to make merriment, you can diffuse any situation... or light the fuse. Not the best in combat, but can fool an enemy to simply not fight anymore, or even to fight their friends, all without the help of magic unlike those weird bards. 'The Rogue' An ability unparalleled in filching from an unsuspecting crowd-goer. A talent to take all that you want from an asleep house. A particular penchant for pillaging perfectly prime people. I'm sure you catch my drift, this specialization is kept in the dark, as with most of the Showmen's endeavors. You aren't going to fair well in close quarters, but if you can sneak around, you unleash the full potential of your dagger. The Mask-Maker (Prestige Class) Requirements: Have at least a 19 in Charisma and a 17 in Dexterity. You hide behind the facades you create, a deceptive liar and story teller. Infusing your masks with magic and different abilities, you may become all too powerful when hidden behind the masks you create. Lore Background Among the first to arise after the event, they found an abandoned and half destroyed fairground. Among the rubble they found a comedians scripture, one perfectly untouched fair game and a catalogue of the most popular instruments and how to properly use them. One of them picked up the instrument book and suddenly felt a great force take over them. The other started to read the Comedians script and felt a lock on his brain suddenly snap, and then he could tell any joke and it would be the best you'd heard. The last one took a liking to the fair game, so he inspected and figured out that you were supposed to throw the knifes at the target, but if he saw you he would dodge them. In order to win, you'd need to be a master of stealth and have the nimblest of fingers so he practiced, and practiced, long into the night until he had been able to even just graze him, by this point he had realised it were possible, and so he learnt, he learnt all he could about his trade and decided the dark suited him better. He left the other two in the night, along with the other artifacts that were left behind, leaving only a note that said "come to ____(will be put in when Jaysun gives me a bloody list of the locations) to get your items back" when they arrived, he had already set up and taught a couple of the people he met the things he learned, a couple how to use music, and more how to joke, thus creating what is currently the showmen and he being the first Showman.